Disney Town
Titled: Welcome to DisneyTown. In this chapter, we have our intrepid heroes find a master how got a little too stoned. We have a rodent who likes to steal from libraries. We have heart to hearts. And we have a lot of missing arm jokes. All of it sets up to traveling through time via ink splotches to find their target and the precious item he has stolen. Find out more, in this chapter of K H S O S Participating Players *Aden *Ananta *Anora *Base *Beuce *Cat *Cailyn *D'daear *Glen *Hikaru *Kaida *Karina *Kel *Kross *Luna *Rain *Raisor *Steel *Stratos Mysterious Tower After the group had gone through the mirror from Central Haven, they ended up in the Mysterious Tower. With only a few members actually recogonzing the place, the group started to approach it quickly to see what was in this tower. Also a lot of missing arm jokes were made at Beuce on the way up because it was really easy. As the group made it to the top of the tower, they were immediately greeted with the unnerving sight of Master Yen Sid being a stone statue. In addition, as they walked in, they briefly saw a mouse runnning through the room, carrying a book and leaving a trail of ink behind him as he jumped through another magic mirror. The group was then at a loss of what to do, between trying to figure out what happened to Yen Sid and following after mouse when suddenly a super magical hologram recording of Yen Sid had appeared. Having apparently foreseen No Heart looking for a book that he was in posession of, and Yen Sid turned himself into a stone statue. After giving the protagonists the Faith Command, he bid them farewell, and the group proceeded to jump through the mirror to the next world. Disney Town So, while the entire battle of one thousand heartless was going down, Kaida had ended up in Disney Town. As she touched down on the world, though, she was immediately greeted with lots of soldier heartless to deal with. After dealing with them all, a random skateboarder passed by her, only for her to be stopped by a man who went by Captain Pete. Pete was looking for the skateboarder, and so Kaida directed him in the wrong direction. The skateboarder then came out of hiding, revealed himself as Max Goof, told Kaida that Pete was basically just mad at Max for doing his job in taking down the heartless better than he could, and then left telling Kaida to follow after him. Eventually, Kaida and Max were stopped by Pete, who then had his guards attack them. It was then up to Kaida, followed up with newcomer Cailyn, to beat down the guards. Eventually the duo had taken down Pete and his guards, and thus that situation had resolved itself. MEANWHILE! The rest of the crew had ended up piling into a rather small, dark, house. Not entirely sure of what to do, they just sort of wandered around and searched the place. Upon further inspection, they found various pictures of their mouse culprit, who they had identified as Mickey, and simply figured that they were in his place. Also D'daear and Aden got in a bed together(a misunderstanding altogether) and got the shipping achievement so go them. Base eventually discovered an attic and upon going up there, had found Minne Mouse was in the room. After a back and forth discussion between the two, it had been come to be known that the culprit they had been searching for hadn't been seen by anyone for weeks at this point. This made the group come to the conclusion that their culprit was never in the world to begin with, and was most likely in some sort of different time period. As such, they came up with the idea of searching various points in Mickey's timeline to see if they could track him down, and find out what he had done with their book. But first, they needed to socialize a lot and move around town. So there was a lot of socializing to be done. Stuff like Beuce and Karina having a heart to heart. Stuff like Kross and Ananta doing couple stuff or whatever. Kross and Beuce having a bro moment. Steel, Aden, D'daear , Luna, and Kel all sort of chilling out at the house. Kaida and Cailyn grouping up with everyone else. Whatever people may have been doing, groups of people eventually ended up at ink splotches that were scattered around the world, and whether accidently or not, touched them, causing them to vanish from this world and time, and move on to the next set. Category:Worlds